El Hielo También Quema
by AlicexBloodyRosex
Summary: Podemos parecer una persona, hablar como una persona e inclusive sangrar como una persona pero somos monstruos maldecidos por el orgullo de un clan; el Kekkegenkai. Y perseguidos a causa de ellos. Pero ni en la más oscura de mis pesadillas hubiera imaginado sentirme atrapada por el deseo hacia mi peor enemigo. No sé si seré capaz de resistirlo.
1. Vientos de Invierno

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto** ©

.

.

.

.

Cuando El Hielo También Quema.

By: Yume No Quimera.

x-AlicexBloody-x

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter I

Vientos De Invierno

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Cuando parará ésto! ¡Porque no me dejan en paz! — Sollozaba con el miedo inundando su cuerpo y el frío viento calando hondo a través de su delicada piel pero no importaba, el eco de las muchas pisadas iban resonando por bosque, cada vez más cercanos, mas mortíferos, las lágrimas empañaban su vista y pasó con rapidez el borde del brazo por su rostro, sus piernas le pesaban pero se negó a detenerse, si lo hacía, sería su fin.

El miedo y el cansancio definitivamente eran una mala combinación, pero su fuerza de voluntad se concentraba en una sola cosa: sobrevivir. Fue en ese momento en el que su vista se nubló y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de aquellas ramas hacia el borde de un precipicio que tenía como fondo unas oscuras y bravas aguas, en sólo un instante estaba completamente cercada por el grupo ANBU de Konoha.

— Quédate quieta y entrégate— Demandó uno de los enmascarados mientras daba pasos sigilosos hacia ella.

Ella suspiró pero no se daría por vencida, si esto debía terminar entonces que así sea y sin más saltó por el precipicio perdiéndose entre las caudalosas aguas ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Bramó uno de ellos haciendo un ademán hacia el resto. — ¡Busquenla! Así sea su cadáver de entre las rocas! —

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado exactamente 3 años desde la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, desde que Otsūtsuki Hagoromo concedió al mundo nuevamente la paz de mano de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, también había concedido la resurrección de las personas que habían sido asesinadas en nombre de la paz y cuyas muertes habían sido producto del odio y negándoseles el derecho a la propia vida, aquellos que fueron resucitados con la segunda oportunidad de vivir lo que se les había privado, con la esperanza de paz en sus corazones, entre ellos estaban Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui.

Ambos fueron aceptados nuevamente en la aldea tras una larga lucha interna durante los siguientes años en la que Naruto estuvo fervientemente batallando. Fue una pacifica tregua entre Naruto y los aldeanos con la condición de que estos especialmente Itachi probaran su lealtad a Konoha.

Sasuke comenzó su viaje por el mundo después de aquel intervalo momentáneo, Itachi y Shisui volvieron a ser Shinobis de la Hoja bajo supervisión directa del Hokage, los demás retomaron nuevamente sus obligaciones con la aldea, misiones, trabajos internos, etc.

La paz aparentemente comenzaba a hacer buen augurio.

.

.

.

Fue en una mañana que Konohagakure recibió un pedido de auxilio de un pequeño estado por la frontera con el País del Rayo que aún era jurisdicción del País del Fuego, en el pergamino éstos hablaban de un posible golpe de estado, un grupo de rebeldes que se habían aliado con otros insurgentes, en pocas palabras aquel lugar estaba sumido en caos. Kakashi soltó un gran suspiro mientras Shikamaru enrollaba nuevamente el pergamino.

— Mientras hablamos el problema se está agravando a pasos titánicos — Murmuró mientras cruzaba ambas manos bajo su barbilla.

— Un pequeño equipo de elite será suficiente para indagar sobre la situación y darnos una idea de que solución podría ser la correcta— Expuso de forma certera el moreno.

— Elite huh..— Musitó el albino.

— Tengo a algunos en mente.— Propuso con seguridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Una larga melena blanca danzaba al viento mientras la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba una fina tez de porcelana y unos ojos especiales sobresalían al hacer contacto con el astro nocturno, sentada en la ribera de un río cuyas aguas corrían apaciblemente bajo sus pies, miró su reflejo de soslayo y cerró los ojos como intentando no reconocer a la figura plasmada en el vital líquido.

— Yo soy… ¿Qué soy?.— Pensó. — ¿Acaso llevaré por siempre ésta maldición?—

— ¡Hey!

Aquello la sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones, observó por el rabillo del ojo a la dueña de la voz, una bellísima pelirroja de ojos azul zafiro la observaba con el ceño infantilmente fruncido.

— Si sigues aquí merodeando pescaras un lindo resfriado.— Pronunció colocando ambas manos en la cintura.

Ella no respondió.

— Ya sabes. ¿Porque nunca me prestas atención? Me preocupo por ti.—

— No tienes porqué preocuparte por mi, Azusa.— Escupió.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo.— Comentó la ojiazul meneando la mano restándole importancia. — Por cierto, el anciano del concilio llamó por nosotras.—

La albina se limitó a mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos.

— Al parecer Konoha aceptó la solicitud. —

— …. Konoha.— Susurró.

.

.

.

.

Un pequeño grupo se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea, conformado por 6 Shinobis, conformados por tres cabezas Shikamaru, Shisui e Itachi, detrás irían Naruto y Lee y por último Sakura con!o apoyo médico.

— Shikamaru ya les debió explicar la situación con aquel distrito, sean lo más cautelosos posibles, al parecer es un grupo de insurgentes tratando de tumbar el gobierno del Concilio de Ancianos con ayuda de otro grupo de rebeldes, tengan en cuenta de que ésta misión podría cambiar de rango dependiendo de las circunstancias. — Explicó el albino.

— Ayudaremos a los viejos con ése problema y todo estará bien, de veras.— Apremió el rubio.

— Ésto es tan problemático. No hagas nada imprudente, Naruto.— Comentó el Nara.

Naruto simplemente hizo una infantil mueca.

— No se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible para que ésta misión sea un éxito. — Enunció Shisui con una reverencia.

— Muy bien. Todos cuidense.— Profirió Kakashi.

— Entendido. — Se oyó al unísono antes de la dispersión.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi primera historia sin AU. Llevaba años queriendo hacerla. En fin, espero que les haya gustado ésta primera parte, haganmelo saber, gracias.

Esta es mi nueva cuenta, las historias que llevaba en el otro perfil las resubire aquí.

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

.

[Yume Off]


	2. Acertijos

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto©**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter II

Acertijos.

.

.

.

.

.

— Konoha aceptó nuestro pedido de ayuda.— Dijo un anciano mientras se ponía de pie con las manos enlazadas tras la espalda, enfundado en una túnica negra y una camisa blanca bajo ella, cargando un bastón con el, un cabello blanco recogido en una coleta baja y unos ojos violáceos sobresalían bajo aquella pelambrera.

Los presentes no tardaron en mostrar su descontento ante la noticia ¿Porque Konoha? Ellos sólo se preocupaban por sus asuntos internos y nada más, de seguro vendrían a sitiar el distrito de Yoshikage, las grandes naciones siempre hacían eso con los pequeños distritos, eran el "botín" de guerra. Sólo dos personas no profirieron una palabra, Azusa la chica de largos cabellos rojos y Yuuki la chica de los ojos distantes.

—¡Silencio! — Exigió el veterano.

Todos guardaron silencio.

— Entiendo perfectamente la disconformidad de cada persona aquí, nosotros no somos un distrito de ninjas, los únicos son ustedes y son minoría, con eso tampoco quiero decir que no sean lo suficientemente capaces de lidiar con ésto.— Continuó. — Sólo que en ésta ocasión el enemigo contrató a personas de sumo peligro y enviarlos a ustedes a pelear sería que dejasen la ciudad abierta a ataques.— Concluyó.

— Pero podríamos hacer cuadrillas e intercambiar posiciones. — Propuso la pelirroja.

— No serviría. — Rechazó el hombre.

Yuuki se mantenía en silencio mientras Azusa vanamente intentaba persuadir al anciano de la idea de traer a Konoha demostrando su fuerte temperamento y la falta de nervios que la caracterizaban. Desvió levemente la vista hacia la ventana notando que la luna estaba en lo más alto, tan llena e inmensa que casi podía palparla.

Finalmente Azusa cedió cosa muy rara ya que ella era una terca sin remedio pero era contra el líder del concilio de ancianos con quién libraba la batalla, nadie dijo que sería fácil.

— Diablos. Eres increíblemente terco.— Arremetió la pelirroja.

— El agua hablando de su reflejo— Contestó el anciano y Azusa hizo un ligero puchero.

Mientras caminaban fuera de la sala de reuniones la ojiazul refunfuñaba contra el anciano por ser tan testarudo, pero finalmente se resignó.

— Oye, Azusa.— Interrumpió la peliblanca.

— ¿Si? — Contestó aún furibunda.

— Necesito un rato a solas—

Aquí iba de nuevo, pero ya la conocía y no iba a replicarle absolutamente nada.

— Bien pero no te tardes. Ni de chiste iré a buscarte — Murmuró con los brazos cruzados. — Iré a patrullar—

Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta la chica había desaparecido.

 _Ella era todo un enigma._

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ayuda ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! — Se oyó a lo lejos con inconfundible voz de niña.

Dos aldeanos que allí se encontraban salieron al escuchar los pedidos de ayuda a lo que al parecer era una niña. Uno de ellos avanzó sin dudar.

— ¡¿Que estas haciendo!? — Preguntó con la voz alterada la esposa de uno de ellos, jalando de su codo.

— Es una inocente niña, mujer— Respondió soltándose del agarre con suavidad, avanzó adentrándose al bosque seguido por otros dos aldeanos en busca de la dueña de aquella voz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la esposa de aquel hombre salió disparada en busca de ayuda temiendo por la seguridad de su esposo.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Azusa con un par de compañeros haciendo sus habituales rondas por las calles.

— ¡Azusa-chan! — Gimoteo la mujer con notable desesperación.

— Kotoko-san. ¿Que sucede? — Preguntó.

— Mi esposo oyó gritos en el bosque y fue con unos vecinos a buscar a quién estuviese gritando — Señaló asustada.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡Estamos en medio de un toque de queda nadie debería siquiera rondar las calles! —Bramó mientras hacia un ademán a sus compañeros. — Soji. Lleva a Kotoko-san a su casa, Tenma y Koichi vengan conmigo.— Señaló antes de ir en dirección al bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Oye! ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Llamaba uno de los aldeanos mientras los demás inspeccionaban torpemente alrededor.

— Oi, Nakuro. No hay nadie, regresemos.— Pidió uno de los hombres.

— Que broma de mal gusto esto no….—

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase un Kunai impactó en el brazo de uno de ellos.

— ¡Agh! Maldición. — Bramó de dolor al tiempo que tres hombres se posicionaban frente a ellos, todos enfundados en trajes encapuchados.

— Ah, cielos. Ésto fue más fácil que arrebatarle un dulce a un bebé. — Se mofó uno de ellos.

— Sí. Terminemos esto antes de que se den cuenta.— Siseo amenazante el que aparentemente era el líder sacando tres cuchillas, el filo de ellas se reflejaron en los aterrorizados aldeanos.

— ¡Oi! — Se escuchó tras aquellos hombres.

Los tres se giraron encontrando a una cuadrilla, era el equipo de Shisui.

— Los aldeanos no tienen porque pagar el precio de sus pretensiones, así que...— Shisui decía mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría abruptamente reflejando el Sharingan en ellos.

— ¡Eso amenaza la paz!—

Los tres individuos retrocedieron un poco y se libró una pequeña pelea. En cuanto fueron reducidos y maniatados puestos bajo el genjutsu de Itachi.

— Bien. Ahora podremos seguir adelante y regresar a los aldeanos a salvo.— Musitó Shikamaru.

— Muchas gracias, shinobis de Konoha.— Dijeron los tres hombres con una pequeña reverencia.

— N-No fue nada.— Contestó Shisui sonando algo apenado.

Todos rieron.

Pero la risa de Naruto se desvaneció repentinamente.

— ¿Naruto? — Susurró Sakura.

— Perdón. Pero podrían adelantarse.— Pidió con una leve mueca.

— ¿Que? Estamos en medio de una misión. Dejalo para después. — Reprendió Shikamaru.

— Sólo necesito comprobar algo. Ya los alcanzo.— Dijo alejándose sin dar oportunidad a los demás de detenerlo.

— ¡Ah, Moo! — Refunfuño Sakura con una mano en la frente.

— ¿Está bien dejar que Naruto-kun vaya solo? — Preguntó Lee.

Shikamaru largó un pesado suspiro.

— El se las apañara de algún modo—

.

.

.

.

.

 _—_ _¿Shinobis? ¿Mundo Ninja? ¿Camaradas? ¿Amistad? ¿Linaje? ¿Poder? —_ Las preguntas atormentaban su mente, y se agolpaban cada vez más mientras observaba una de las cientas de lápidas en aquel lugar a las afueras de la villa, su larga melena plateada danzaba al viento, sólo la luz de la luna estaba presente en sus tormentos.

— _Creí que convirtiéndome en ninja encontraría las respuestas para este acertijo.—_ Sonrió con palpable tristeza.

— Pero al final la verdad se ha encriptado aún más.— Murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

Los pensamientos se arremolinan en su cabeza, no sabía en donde estaba parada, cuál era su deber, con quién debía estar su lealtad, pero la imagen de Azusa y los demás se hizo presente y el sentimiento de querer protegerlos hizo un corte profundo en su olvidado corazón y este comenzó sangrar. Otro fugaz recuerdo de su aldea natal siendo destruida se presentó, ese horrible sentimiento de miedo e impotencia, no quería sentir de nuevo eso, no quería lazos que comprometieran su cordura una vez más, ver morir a los suyos uno tras otro y sin la posibilidad siquiera de poder ayudar. ¿Cual era el fin de haber salvado su vida? ¿Porque abandonarla en un mundo dominado por el odio al cuál no sabía cómo enfrentar? No había respuestas. Simplemente no las había.

Naruto llegó al sitio en dónde Yuuki se encontraba, aún no la había notado, miró a su alrededor viendo las lápidas regadas por el inmenso lugar.

— Éste lugar ¿En donde estoy? — Murmuró mientras avanzaba con lentitud sorteando las piedras que allí yacían. A lo lejos visualizó la figura de una chica, claramente se veía menor que él, afinó la vista y se encuentra con una joven vestida con una blusa tipo kimono en tono azul celeste muy claro, pantalones cortos negros, medias largas negras por encima de las rodillas, unas sandalias negras ninja, una larga cabellera blanca que le llegaban hasta los muslos, y unos ojos blancos sobresalían, el tragó grueso, y un sudor frío bajó por su espalda, esa apariencia, no podía ser ¿o si?.

La chica al darse cuenta de la intrusión, giró medio cuerpo y se observaron por un intervalo hasta que el rubio se colocó en posición de ataque contra ella, en sus ojos podían verse la confusión y algo así como desprecio. Ella seguía mirándolo con expresión impasible lo que provocó ira en el joven.

— _Otsūtsuki… Kaguya._ —

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola~**_

 _ **He aquí con el siguiente capítulo, más largo. No se preocupen que todos los personajes tendrán capítulos enteros para ellos solos[?] Necesitaba dar la introducción apropiada y hacerme desear~ [?]**_

 _ **En fin. Cualquier consulta me escriben y los veo pronto con el tercer episodio.**_

 _ **[Yume Off]**_


End file.
